Hemos Fallado
by Latsirk99
Summary: Que sucedió después de la venganza de Meta Knight? (primer historia que subó porfavor diganme que puedo hacer para mejorar)


"Hemos fallado… se acabo" - Fueron los pensamientos de alguien antes de verse forzado a gritar -¡Atención a toda la tripulación Evacuen la nave! -Retumbaba a lo largo de la habitación central de una lentamente perecedera nave de batalla la voz de quien resultaba ser un misterioso caballero…

-¡Waaah! ¡La nave cae! – Grito estresadamente el segundo capitán al mando para después de unos segundos decir lamentándose – No me quedare, voy a evacuar.

-Ahora es tu turno de evacuar…- dijo dirigiéndose a otro de sus tripulantes.

-¡No, quiero permanecer con usted señor!-respondió este a punto de histeria.

-Permítanos intentar detener a Kirby una vez más –exclamo otro de los fieles miembros de la tripulación.

-Hmmm… Es peligroso pero merece el intento. Gracias, chicos…

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que compartieron entre ellos antes de que las cosas comenzaran a empeorar…

Los leales tripulantes conocidos como Los Meta-Knights lucharon ferozmente contra la joven defensora de Dreamland quien se esmero en mantenerse en pie para salvar a su amado hogar de ser conquistados por aquel enmascarado caballero en quien alguna vez había confiado…

Dieron muy dura batalla y se esforzaron en utilizar toda fuerza que les quedara… tristemente para ellos no les quedaba la suficiente y después de ser derrotados se vieron forzados a evacuar, pero, incluso cuando ya la mayor parte de la tripulación se habían retirado, el mismísimo Meta-Knight se quedo a enfrentarle una última vez siendo apoyado por el único tripulante dispuesto a no abandonar a su líder justamente el más joven de los tripulantes, el de menor experiencia, el único sin habilidades de lucha o autodefensa, fue el que se quedo, el único que fue leal hasta el momento final, el único que se negó a abandonar la nave dejando solo a su propietario, aún cuando sentía el cada vez más lento palpitar de su corazón, al grado que amenazaba con detenerse permanentemente rogándole que por su propia salud tanto física como mental saliera de aquella nave, no lo hizo…

Después de dos últimos arduos intentos de derrotar a Kirby por el mismo Meta-Knight y ser derrotado en ambos no tuvo más alternativa que abandonar la nave y, cuando a lo lejos la joven heroína contemplaba a lo lejos el atardecer para después junto a su amigo Wheelie dirigirse de vuelta a su hogar para ser cálidamente recibida por sus queridos amigos mientras que en otro lugar, a la orilla de un bello risco, el enmascarado caballero contemplaba como la gran nave de batalla Hallberd era condenada a permanecer en las profundidades del gran océano de jugo de naranja para unos segundos después de que la alguna vez majestuosa nave había sido completamente cubierta por el imponente océano darse la media vuelta e introducirse en la inmensa oscuridad del bosque que había en aquella zona…

Mientras pacíficamente caminaba en la profunda oscuridad del bosque Meta-Knight pudo percatarse de que no se encontraba solo y justo cuando estaba por desenfundar su siempre fiel espada fue sorprendido por la joven figura de un chico con vestimenta blanca y algo maltrecha así como un gorrito de marinero algo sucio que cubría parte de su vibrante cabello naranja junto con un par de ojos marrones casi naranjas llenos de lagrimas que corría velozmente con sus brazos abiertos para enseguida sujetar fuertemente al confundido caballero…

-¡Señor! ¡Esta bien! ¡Qué fortuna haberle encontrado tenía miedo de quedarme solo!- dijo el jovencito que resultaba ser el miembro más joven de la tripulación del Hallberd.

-Sailor dee… ¿Cómo…?- dijo Meta-Knight mientras pacíficamente le regresaba el abrazo al estresado joven.

-Logre salir poco después de que Kirby le derrotara en el duelo… Termine perdiéndome aquí y pensé que iba a quedarme completamente solo…- en ese momento las lagrimas volvieron a brotar en su casi infantil rostro y abrazara aún más fuerte a Meta-Knight sumiendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el pecho del mayor del mismo modo que un niño pequeño abrazaría a su madre después de tener una pesadilla.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que el hasta cierto punto también joven caballero se mantuvo calmado y aún abrazando al pequeño esperando a que se calmara una vez que lo hizo el mayor de los dos alejo un poco al más joven para, viéndolo directo a los ojos decirle.

-Ahora que ya estas más tranquilo y puedo ver que estas empezando a sentirte mejor, busquemos algún lugar para pasar la noche y mañana por la mañana comenzar la búsqueda del resto de los Meta-Knights… ¿bien?

-S-si señor

-Y… una cosa más, nadie se enterara de lo sucedido aquí, ¿Correcto?

-Sí señor, no se preocupe nadie se enterara- contesto con tal repentino entusiasmo que escondido detrás de su máscara, Meta-Knight dejo surgir una sonrisa al ver relucir las cualidades del joven…  
La esperanza, la honestidad, la siempre presente lealtad y el entusiasmo…

…

En otra zona de Dreamland, a las afueras Green Greens un lugar conocido por sus siempre verdes prados se hallaba una pequeña casa en forma semi-circular de un discreto color blanco, una sola ventana y una puerta de madera la también joven heroína dispuesta a descansar aunque en toda la noche no pudo lograrlo por simple y sencillo pensamiento…

-"¿Por qué?... Confíe en el, en que ya no volvería a amenazar la paz Dreamland y me hace esto…"  
Aun cuando intento comprenderlo y no lo logró, poco sabía que esta no sería la última vez que alguien la traicionaría…


End file.
